Classic HF Number Eleven
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Aileen directly challenged her whole family for the Harper Fortune'' *''She also vowed to contest the will.'' *''Michelle stood up to her conniving niece.'' Michelle Harper called a press conference, a couple of days after the confrontation she had with Aileen Harper. "I was asked by my father, the late Richard Harper, to run Harper Industries, and he chose me as he thought I would be the best choice. This also doesn't mean that I will not abandon my students. I will also be the same wonderful teacher that we all know," she said, "anyway, I have decided to name my friend, Marie Sanborne, as my co-CEO, in the event that I am working as a teacher, and Marie will also be the one who will oversee the main day-to-day operations." Aileen exploded, "Don't you listen to her!" she screamed, "She is the mother of a despicable gay person! I am going on the record to denounce her as unfit as CEO! By virtue of the fact that she is a heathen with a son who is 'married" to another man, which is against the natural order of things! If I were CEO, I would be making sure that NOBODY who wasn't morally and spiritually strong would ever work at this company." Nobody listened to Aileen's rant. Everyone in Harpers Falls knew about Aileen's antics and her credibility was zilch. They remembered Richard Harper's fair-minded beliefs, and Aileen was nothing was a shrill-voiced ill-mannered brat who has done nothing but humiliate the family. Aileen stormed out in fury, incensed that nobody was listening to her pearls of wisdom. They were all hanging on Michelle's words of wisdom, as if she had anything to say. However, Dylan blocked the way. "Excuse me," Dylan glared at Aileen, "are you quite through making a mockery of the family?" "Why should I stop?" she snapped back, "I'm having the most wonderful fun!" "Bluntly, Aileen," Dylan said viciously, "Your idea of 'fun' is utterly ignorant, bigoted and truly declasse!" Aileen looked stunned, where did her stupid brother get off using words like declasse around her? She, Aileen Harper, was the epitome of class. "And who are you to use that word on me?!" she seethed, "I am the most classy person around here!" Dylan couldn't believe his sister's ego, she thought she was the wronged person here, when it was obvious that she was the one who instigated all the misery and heartache. "I give up," Dylan said archly, "there is no sense in reasoning with you, you are beyond hopeless! You sully the family name, and you think everyone owes you something! Well, I have had it! I wash my hands of you!" Dylan, along with Rosemary, Hannah, Sheila, her new friend, Julie Wandsworth, Chris and Alex and the rest of the family walked away from her. Aileen looked stunned. How could they just walk away and leave her alone? This couldn't be happening to her! They don't know that they are chosen people. Aileen went to a conservative radio station outside of the Boston market area, (so she couldn't be traced to Harpers Falls) and went on the most vicious talk show on the dial, and denounced her whole family by saying that they were liberals who should be arrested, tried and convicted of treason. By the time she was finished, she felt better, having humiliated her family. Jason Harper, who was at school majoring in broadcasting, was shocked that his niece would ruin their family on the radio. He and Erica called Michael and Michelle to let them know what she did. Michelle was understandably furious, this time, it meant war. "All right, Aileen," Michelle declared, "If it's war you want, then you got a war on you!" Aileen gleefully shot back at her aunt. "Did you all just LOVE what I said about you losers?!" Erica Harper, usually the most soft spoken, was incensed at Aileen's misuse of the media to get what she wanted. "Of all the rotten stinking tricks!" Erica said acidly, "Going on to a conservative radio station and airing all our dirty laundry, on the most vicious talk show on the whole dial! How disgusting you are!" "Oh, shut it!" Aileen crowed, "My triumph has finally came to pass, I told the SEC about your schemes, and I will eventually become the CEO of Harper Industries! I own the whole lot of you!" Meanwhile, Aaron Harper, who had gone to an emergency meeting of the SEC, after Jason and Erica had told him what Aileen had gone and done, went to the SEC's Boston office to stave off a hostile takeover by Aileen. Fortunately, they knew all about Aileen's varied schemes to discredit her family, and were willing to listen to Aaron. Back at the Harper Mansion, Aileen smiled with vicious glee, "Say good bye to the company, Michelle, soon, I will own you all!" Then Aaron and Jason marched in, a smile on THEIR faces. "I just got back from a meeting with the SEC," Aaron said angrily, fixing a hard look on Aileen, "and not only don't they buy your reasoning for taking Harper Industries from Michelle, they outright denied it!" Now it was Michelle who smiled, and Aileen who was burning with rage. She glared at her sinister lawyer, "You said this would be an easy win!" she screamed as she beat up her lawyer, "You said if I lied about my family, I could have bought and sold them all in jail!" The lawyer ran as Aileen saw her entire family glaring at her in rage. Obviously she had spoken without thinking! Uh oh! she thought, I'd better make a run for it! And she did, with her entire family after her, screaming and yelling at her. Aileen ran to her car; slamming the door as they caught up with her. "You won't get away with this!" Michael yelled. "You made a fool of us for the last time!" Dylan shouted. "How could you make us look like fools?!" Sheila wailed. "I knew you were terrible, but you went below the belt this time," Hannah spat at her. Aileen shut the windows as the chrous of her angry family rained on her. She didn't care a fig about what they thought. "All right, you pieces of garbage," she yelled, "I said what I did because I wanted to say it! And I meant every word of it! And I won't apologize for it! You are losers, the whole stinking lot of you, and I will get what is rightly mine, and you can't stop me!" Dylan glared at her, Michael having appointed him spokesman for the task at hand, "No, Aileen," he said quietly, "because you will be taken down as you so rightly deserve! You think that because your name is Harper that it entitles you everything at the expense of others! Well, that is not how things work, dear sister! Rosemary, Hannah and I have the Harper name and you don't see us lording it over everyone the way you do. Sheila, Chris and Alex are also Harpers by blood, as their mother is a Harper, and you don't see them acting like a fool like you do! You claim that because Chris married Alex that it sullied the family name, well, you are wrong, Aileen! Chris loves Alex very much, and we live in Massachusetts, where gay marriage is legal! You can't go on conservative radio and badmouth everyone in your own family! Believe me, Aileen, you will pay dearly for that. You badmouth us and make it look like you are the victim! Well, no more, Aileen! Because you made us look foolish, for your own jollies, so you lose us for good! You are officially disowned! Don't ever talk to any of us again!" Furious, Aileen glared at her brother, "You can't talk that way to me!" she said, "I can make or break you! And you know well I can do it too!" Michelle glared at her, "You won't break anyone, ever again, Aileen," she said acidly, "because I will have you arrested if you cross swords with us again!" Aileen shot her another look, "You can't prove anything, you dolts!" she bragged. "I can," another voice stated. A young man came up with a tape of all that Aileen have done. "Dylan, I have all the proof you and your aunt may need to have Aileen Harper arrested, if you would so like." Dylan gave him a smile, "Thanks, my friend," he handed the tape to Michelle, "I believe you would have all the proof you may need." Michelle smiled, "Yes, Dylan," she said to her nephew, "I believe I do, and I will definitely use it, who is your friend?" "His name is Kip Langsberg," Dylan said, "and I wasn't sure of telling anyone, what with loose-lipped Aileen running around," he shot a vicious glare at her, "but he and I are kind of close. We always have been." Kip blushed, "Friends, that is," he said shyly, "I wouldn't know what some would call it." He shot a glare at Aileen, "We all know what you would call it, you loudmouthed little dissembler!" he said, acidly, "Dylan is one of my best friends!" Aileen smacked Kip hard, and he fell down. Aileen laughed and smirked while Kip was on the ground. He wasn't crying, as she hoped he would be, but he was furious! Dylan, Chris, Alex, Rosemary, Sheila and Hannah helped him to his feet and with Julie Wandsworth's help, got him out of the center of the fire. Michelle glared at her, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself," she said harshly to Aileen, "pushing him when he did nothing to you." "Oh shut your trap, you fraud!" she scorned, "I hate the whole lot of you, and I did what I want!" Aileen then sauntered off, and didn't care what anyone thought. She drove off, leaving her family in a cloud of dust. Kip shook his head, "Mean as a snake, isn't she?" he asked. "That's putting it mildly," Julie said, "she will be causing more trouble." "I know," Dylan said, putting his arm around Kip, his friend. Kip wasn't related to Dylan, as they met in Boston. Kip's family was in the same social circle as the Harpers, and they had often gotten together for family occasions. Dylan always liked Kip, and he had come to Harpers Falls when he was younger, to visit the Harpers. They had been inseparable friends ever since. Kip went to a different private school in Waltham, and Dylan, of course, went to Harper Academy. Kip had come to Dylan's graduation; and Dylan had come to Kip's as well. But the two kept in touch all the time; and it wasn't until Dylan had started working in Boston that the two had reconnected, and retained their closeness. Kip knew what Aileen was capable of, and somehow or other, he had to help his friend, and would too. What will happen next? *''What troubles will Aileen cause for her family next?'' *''How will Kip help his best friend and his familiy?'' *''What surprises will Kip's tape of Aileen reveal of her evil doings?'' *''How will the family cope with the never ending schemes of Aileen?'' Tune in again, for the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila